Debatable Divination
by Cardello
Summary: Dumbledore is desperate, Snape is skeptical. But can the talents of a young apprentice help save Snape from certain death? First fic in progress - would adore some feedback!
1. Chapter 1

"This is ridiculous", Snape told the older man. "You are relying far too heavily on these youngsters to win a war they have little stake in."

"Listen Severus, Apprentice Phelps is now in her twenties, I very much doubt she would appreciate the tone in which you refer to her." Dumbledore replied calmly "Besides, it may help us to have input from all areas - despite how dubious they may seem to you."

A knock at the door closed the matter as the topic of conversation entered the room.

"Ah Miss Phelps, thank you for arriving so promptly", Dumbledore addressed the auburn haired young woman standing before him.

"Headmaster… Professor Snape" she replied, her eyes widened as she noticed the black clad man beside the headmaster's desk. "I hope I've not erred in some way, it is rare for my faculty to receive such a summons." She paused "Not that I am unhappy to be granted an audience!" She added rather hastily.

"Yes…well… it is not that I think any _less _of your subject Miss Phelps, it's just that I haven't had much… need you see" Dumbledore finally noted as the man across from him snorted, and if she had anything to compare the look on his face to, the girl would have sworn that the headmaster looked rather flustered.

"Oh, well, I'd rather hoped I would know by now what it is you require of me this evening, Sir" She said, hoping to escape the scrutiny of the dark man who had been watching her cynically since she entered the room.

"Ah.. yes, yes" Dumbledore began again. "As you are aware, we are in the midst of a terrible battle, and I was discussing with Severus here, that we should explore every avenue of magic available in our crusade to bring light to the dark" He looked at her. "I would very much like, my girl, for you to use your skills in divination to give us an indicator on what you see for our future."

Her eyes widened infinitesimally and she thought she must look rather ridiculous. But you see, never in her short life had Alicia Phelps, daughter of humble muggles; Margaret and Phil from Chester, been asked to use her talent in such a critical situation. Yes, she knew exactly what faculty and students alike thought of her particular 'gift' and many were all too happy to vocalize it. Even her friends remained skeptical and were rather surprised when she expressed interest in the Divination apprenticeship when it came up. Alicia had gone through her life with little expectation from her peers and even less understanding of her gift from the parents whose world of expectations she had left behind on the day she first boarded the Hogwarts Express.

And so it came as a complete shock to her to be standing before the headmaster having just been asked to be of help in some capacity to the war effort.

After what seemed like an eternity, the girl ceased her internal monologue and spoke in a timid voice. "Surely you have consulted with Professor Trelawney about this?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "I am just her apprentice", she added lamely when he failed to follow it up.

From beside the desk, Snape made a huffing noise and murmured something - Alicia was sure she heard the word 'charlatan' used more than once.

"We have already consulted with Sybil", the headmaster confirmed "However, Severus is rather…wary of her musings." He added in the most diplomatic tone possible. "We are simply in need of a second opinion." As he spoke, his eyes sparkled and a grin threatened the corners of his mouth and Alicia suddenly felt that she was being let in on some sort of joke between the men.

"Oh I see", she said from behind her hand, trying to stifle the giggle that was threatening to erupt when she thought of her scatter-brained mentor. "If you would allow me to speak freely, even_ I _might question the craft were I to observe some of the readings performed by Professor Trelawney"

The boldness of her statement suddenly permeated the girl's brain and she looked rather worried about speaking ill of her tutor until she turned and witnessed the sardonic smirk on Professor Snape's face.

"At least one of you has some sense", he muttered. "Let us get this charade over with so we can get back to actually fighting this war."

Alicia was rather upset with the dismissive tone the stoic professor used, despite being used to the criticisms that plagued her trade. She wondered why she sought his approval so suddenly but was snapped out of her reverie by mutual clearing of throats from the other occupants of the room.

"Oh, of course!" She squeaked. Finally noticing the cups and crystals laid on the headmaster's desk, she added in a tone that she hoped conveyed a level of grave importance that had been absent until now, "I'm afraid I must gather my instruments from my rooms, it doesn't do to use the tools of another."

"I see, my dear. Well, feel free to use the floo for quickness", Dumbledore gestured to the grand fireplace that occupied one full side of the study.


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia arrived back in the headmaster's study to find Dumbledore absent. As she conjured water into her flowery teapot, she created a simple flame using her wand and set it atop the desk. Under the constant scrutiny of Professor Snape, an uncomfortable silence settled upon the room and she struggled to make conversation.

"If you don't mind me asking", she began, "you so obviously feel such disdain for this practice, will you really take heed of what I say?"

"That remains to be seen, Miss Phelps." Snape eyed her, "If you, for example, happen to find a… _Grimm _in my leaves, I will not be inclined to take you seriously " He smirked.

Alicia was surprised by Snape's almost-joke and, thinking back to her tutor's penchant for dramatics, began in an airy voice "_Your aura is pusl…" _

A throat being cleared behind them cut short her impersonation and signalled the return of Dumbledore. "Ah, you're back Miss Phelps, I trust we are ready to proceed" he looked between the pair.

She poured the steaming water into a plain china cup containing the tea leaves. "Okay, Professor, if you may drink the tea and then swirl the cup, we can analyse the leaves" Alicia instructed.

"If I must" Snape's indifferent manner returned as he proceeded as instructed.

He handed the cup back to Alicia as if it positively offended him and waited for her input.

Minutes passed and Alicia felt the pressure of expectation weighing down upon her. No matter how she looked at the contents of Snape's cup, she couldn't seem to find anything that resembled, well, anything!

Obviously growing impatient, "Well girl? Spit it out", Snape snapped.

"Now Severus, be patient, I'm sure it's a delicate art", Dumbledore offered.

Alicia looked between the men and, for a split-second, considered making something up. Snape, seemingly identifying her dilemma huffed "I knew this was a waste of my time"

"I'm sorry, but it's just not happening", Alicia found her voice. Seeing the scornful look on the professor's face, something inside snapped and she spat "it's not infallible, it takes practice!

I know what you and even the headmaster thinks about Divination, but it's a true art and I know for a fact that it is directly related to why we are sitting here today!" she said gaining steam.

"You insolent girl!" Snape spluttered incredulously, "how on earth did you come to know about the prophecy!?"

"Severus! Rein in your temper boy" Dumbledore addressed the man. Turning to Alicia he adopted a calmer tone, "Whilst it could have been asked in a more delicate manner, I really must ask how you came to know of the circumstances regarding the prophecy. As far as I'm aware, Sybil isn't even truly aware of the conditions and it was herself who made it."

"To be honest with you Sir, as incredulous as it may sound, it was simply a hunch that I felt confident enough to voice." Alicia tried to explain in a way that wouldn't have her employer sending for the psychiatrists from St. Mungo's.

"We seers gain insight through various means, but insight can only be gained if there is powerful magic driving it. Neither of you have very much faith in my abilities, even less in Professor Trelawney's from what I gather, so it is too difficult for me to practice under these negative conditions." As she continued her tirade, Alicia couldn't help but feel quite proud of her now vehement defense of her abilities and thought that setting her doubters straight was something that had been long time coming.

"To better answer your question, I don't think you would ever have consulted either of us in a million years had you not had previous experience with divination - a previous reason to believe that perhaps it may hold the answers you seek. Divination might seem flighty and erratic to you, but I assure you that I am not, simple deduction skills, along with the subsequent conformation from Professor Snape" she paused and smirked at Snape "were all that were needed in this mystery!"

Ignoring the pair of shocked faces in front of her, Alicia shrunk her tea set and gathered it together "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave" leaving the stunned men in her wake.


	3. Chapter 3

Abandoning her somewhat dignified exit, Alicia blindly raced through the corridors back to her room and breathlessly shouted her password to the astonished portrait guarding the accommodation. As soon as the the frame swung shut behind her she lost her short-lived nerve and slumped down the wall as the weight of her actions set upon her.

"What have I done?" she asked the empty room. "I ought to start packing my bags now after that display! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Deserting the box containing her tea set by the door, she dejectedly made her way to her bed, pausing to shrug off her robes in the middle of the room. Sleep was a long time coming.

* * *

Over the following weeks, Alicia kept her head down and firmly out of Snape's line of sight. She nursed her bruised pride in private and her withdrawn behaviour was even noticed by Professor Trelawney.

"Focus, my dear" her tutor breathed lightly as they practiced crystal gazing. "It is unlike you to be so preoccupied… your aura is all over the place"

"I'm absolutely fine, Professor" Alicia tried for a confident tone

"Of course, of course…" Sybil drifted off until her voice was barely a whisper "but remember, fear of something's power can often be disguised as indifference"

"What do you mean by that?" Alicia asked, her mind suddenly replaying the attitude that faced her in the Headmaster's study

"What? Hmm?" Sybill looked directly at her

"You said about fear and indifference, what are you referring to, Professor?" Alicia insisted

"What are you talking about, dear? Perhaps we should resume our session later on in the week. You seem a bit overwhelmed" she told Alicia without a hint of her previous countenance in her voice.

"Oh. Well. Right. Okay" and with that Alicia wandered back to her quarters.

* * *

'I suppose that's a reminder to put this behind me and get my head back into my studies' Alicia thought as she tripped over the tea set that had sat discarded by her door ever since that evening.

Removing the set from the box and seeing it still contained the remnants of Snape's tea leaves, she set about cleaning it. Aiming her wand at the cup with '_Scourgify'_ on the tip of her tongue, the words died in her throat as she cast her eye over the leaves for the final time.

Almost dropping the offending chinaware, Alicia exclaimed, "How did I not see this before!" and with cup in hand ran off for the dungeons….


End file.
